1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an electronic apparatus which is powered by a plurality of batteries connected in series and more particularly to an electronic apparatus which prevents different types of batteries from being mixed by determining the characteristic of each battery to ensure safe usage thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. HEI11-260425 (see pp. 3, 4 and FIGS. 2, 3) discloses an apparatus for detecting an inverse battery connection to insure a positive electrode and a negative electrode of each battery is mounted in a proper direction. In the apparatus, a plurality of batteries accommodated in an accommodating container are divided into a plurality of blocks for connection in series. A synthetic voltage of each block is detected to compare voltages in order to detect whether any battery is connected inversely. If an inversely connected battery is found, the supply of electric power is stopped to avoid overheating caused by the inverse connection of the battery, leakage of chemical fluid, or other related problems.